


The Templar

by LyzDrake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzDrake/pseuds/LyzDrake





	1. Chapter 1

As Sirius Black fell through the veil, four other people grabbed onto him, being dragged with him. Harry Potter was the first to grab on, the one who loved Sirius the most, and the one who could not lose the only family he had left. Hermione Granger grabbed onto Harry and Sirius. She loved the two of them, and saw them as her family after her parents had ostracized her for being a witch, as her grandparents had done to her uncle. Remus Lupin grabbed onto Hermione, his niece, and Sirius, his brother in all but blood. He could not lose them. Professor Sirena Snape grabbed onto Harry, the son of her childhood friend Lily Evans, and her childhood crush James Potter, though she would not admit to the later if her life depended on it. She also grabbed Sirius, because she’d been growing to like him, when they’d spoken during his confinement in Number 12. Rather than making it out, though, the veil sucked them all in, and they fell, eventually landing in a grassy area surrounded by trees. 

“Ow! Hermione!” Harry growled as his best friend landed directly on top of him.

“Sorry Harry. Ouch! Uncle Remus!” She exclaimed, wincing as she assessed the damage.

“Sorry Hermione. That hurt, Sirena.” He said calmly. 

“My apologies, Remus.” Sirena said silkily. 

“Oi! I’m stuck under all of you!” Sirius bellowed. “And let me tell you, I don’t like it!” Everyone sheepishly removed themselves from each other, standing up, and noticed they had changed slightly. Their wands had grown into full length staffs with designs and runes up and down the length. Their clothes had taken on a more medieval look, and they looked as if they had veela blood, but not completely. A man appeared in front of them. 

“Greetings. I am one of the beings referred to here as the Valar. You have all been judged with hearts that are pure, and so we grant you a chance for a new life, here on Middle Earth.” He looked at Sirius. “Your soul has had the dark taint from your years of torment removed. You will remember those years, but without the pain and haunted demeanor you had before.”

“Thank you.” Sirius said gratefully. The Valar turned to Sirena. 

“Magic tainted you, so we removed the mark conducting it...”

“Thank you!” Sirena gasped gratefully.

“You will not survive here without a husband or brother though, so you must choose.” The Valar continued. Sirena froze and looked at Harry, Sirius, and Remus. 

Sirius stepped forward. “Sirena, I know we haven’t gotten along very well in the past, but during my confinement in Number 12, I’ve started to like you a lot, and I think I might be in love with you. If you’re willing, I would like to marry you.”

Slowly a soft smile spread across Sirena’s face, and she stepped closer to Sirius. “I believe I may be in love with you too.” 

The Valar nodded. “So be it. I pronounce you two married.” Sirena and Sirius exchanged glances. _Well that was romantic._ Harry thought. The Valar turned next to Remus. “You have no family but your niece here, so you will say that Sirius is your half-brother, so you are no longer alone. And for your curse, we were not able to remove it entirely, but we have altered it. It will no longer be a curse to you, for you shall be able to take the form of a wolf whenever you wish, and you shall retain your human mind in doing so.”

“Thank you so much!” Remus almost wept at no longer being burdened by his curse.

The Valar turned to Hermione. “Your parents have rejected you for your powers. My child, you luckily found a new family in your old home, and so if you chose to go into the world, a safe story for you is that your family was killed by orcs --terrible servants of the dark forces here-- when you were young. You were sent to Sirius and Sirena, because your uncle could not care for a young child. When you grew older, you lived with your Uncle Remus, and see Sirius and his family often.”

Hermione smiled softly at her new family. The Valar turned at last to Harry, the final one in the group. “You, most of all, were a difficult case. There was a piece of a soul, latching onto your own, leeching both magic and vitality from you. It had been removed.” Harry had gone white at the mention of a soul fragment, but managed to stammer out a thank you. “You were orphaned at an early age, and should have been taken in by Sirius. Your story in this world was that after your abusive guardians were discovered, you _were_ taken in by Sirius, a close friend to your father, as you had no other relatives. When he married Sirena, he brought you with him into his home.” Harry hugged Sirius tightly.

“That’s what would have happened in our home anyways, Pup, if not for my chasing Peter down. Never doubt that.” Sirius held Harry tight. 

“All of you are a new race, the Templar. Your magic is allowed more free reign over your bodies, giving you the immortality of the elves, the purity of the hobbits, the appearance of men, the durability of the dwarves, the magic of the Istari, and the skills of them all will be available to you, although each of you will have an affinity for certain skills. Your staffs will appear when you need them to, and you will each have a partner in life. You will take on their life span once you find them. You, Sirius and Sirena, are partners. The rest of you have yet to recognize yours.” He paused. “The elves in this land pray to my brethren and me, worshiping us. We do not expect you to do the same. You may establish yourselves in a nearby town or...” He was cut off as someone fell right next to him with a staff. 

“Siri!” Bellatrix Lestrange shrieked. She launched herself into his arms. “Quick, we have to go! I don’t know how you got away from your mother, but it’s made it impossible for any other Black to get away. I managed to but we have to hurry. My mother wants to make me marry Rudolphus and join Voldemort, and I can’t refuse, but I’m only seventeen!” She gasped crying. Harry looked on confusedly. 

“Ahhhhh... I felt what my brethren did as she entered. She is pure of heart, but had magic influencing her mind, making her crazy. She remembers nothing of those years. In a day or so, I will have her memories for her to remember those years, but detachedly. We are still removing the taint. Back to what I was saying. Your second option is to build a city, for there will be more arriving here. How many, we cannot tell, but there will be more.” The Valar finished. Except for the confused Bella, the others were not conflicted. 

“We would like to build a city here, to make it a center of magic and healing.” Remus spoke for them all.

“Very well. Here is a place just off of the road to several cities. It is the year 38 of the Third Age, and it is peaceful now, but there will be a time in ages to come when evil will rise again. Build your city here. We will be in touch.” The Valar disappeared, as a few small buildings appeared. Seven buildings, four homes, two storage, and one that looked suspiciously like an infirmary. Harry immediately disliked it. Sirius helped Bellatrix into one of the homes. Sirena headed for another. Remus took a third. 

Hermione hesitated. “Harry?” 

He smiled at her. “Go with your uncle, Mione. It’s fine.”

She smiled back at him and disappeared into the small, old fashioned house. He took the final one and looked around. It was bare, with a few rooms, but had a pile of sticks and a parchment. Harry picked it up.

_These sticks are enchanted. You may transfigure them, and they will hold their shape until you transfigure them again. Good luck._

Harry wondered about his staff, and it appeared in his hand. He blinked, surprised. No longer fully holly, his staff was also mahogany and elder, with a snake coiling up the side to meet with a head of a lion. He shrugged, and picked up one of the sticks, placing it where he wanted the bed, and willed his magic to transfigure it. It took the shape of a four poster bed, and he smiled, satisfied with the result. He continued to furnish his house, creating a house that was one hundred percent his, which he’d never been allowed to do before. When he was younger, he had dreamed of having his own space, but he’d never really had the chance. Now he had the chance of a lifetime, a chance to start over with no history, and no past. He looked around his house. Most people would have thought his home would be the Gryffindor style his parents had preferred, but his home was a mix of his hidden Slytherin tendencies, as well as his lion side. When he was done, he felt almost content. He was finally free to be himself, away from the manipulations of some of those he called his friends. He felt like there was something, someone missing, but for the most part, he felt content. His home had a kitchen he could cook in for pleasure, not because of the Dursleys, and a room for him to practice his magic in, as well as a potions room. Maybe he would get better and like potions at some point. He left the house to find Hermione standing on his doorstep, her staff in hand. 

Her other hand was on her hip. “Well, are we going exploring, or what?” 

Harry grinned at his best friend, and she smiled back. There may not be any romantic spark between them, but the two of them were closer even than Moony and Padfoot. They were family.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**_2,981 years later_ **

There had been wars in Middle Earth, and a Dark Lord had come and gone. The Templar had not interfered, per the Valar’s recommendations and many others had come through the veil, and been assimilated into their new culture. The Templar, as they called themselves, had built up a fabulous city of healing in the center of all the major cities, planting a forest to grow around it.  

Hermione Granger had worked with various people to come up with a new variation of the Patronus charm, called a guide, and used it to establish themselves among the people of this world. It allowed the Templar to send out a glowing animal that sought people in need, and reassure them, leading them to the Templar to get healing help. When they left, they would remember the Templar, but never where the city was. Not all of the people were healers, though. Some had an affinity for the elements, and others battle magics, potions, transfiguration, or the other magics taught at Hogwarts. Some preferred the battle skills to make them generals and warriors, like archery and swordsmanship, which had been dubbed as muggle in their first world. There was a school where the experts in their field taught the young ones, and the children. A very few had an affinity for all the skills, and Harry and Hermione were a couple of those. The leaders of the Templar were Sirius and Sirena, and Harry was their heir, in spite of their three children. The Valar dropped in occasionally, and eventually it was found out that his name was Tulkas, and he was known as the Brave One. Today was one of those days. 

“Valar Tulkas.” Harry greeted. He gestured to the school, which doubled as their meeting hall, and followed the god-like being into it. A patronus to Sirius and Sirena brought the Templar leaders to the room they used as a conference room. 

“I came because it is time.” Tulkas started. The three leaned forward in their seats. “Sauron will rise again, and the Templar can prevent the suffering of many if they involve themselves.” Sirius and Harry exchanged cautious looks. 

“We have been peaceful for more than 2,000 years.” Sirius said slowly. 

“Exposing ourselves only to involve ourselves in a war is not what we had in mind.” Sirena added. 

“And yet, we could prevent the suffering of many.” Harry reasoned. 

“Harry is right. Voldemort and Dumbledore brought suffering to us. We have a responsibility to save others from experiencing that.” Sirena reasoned. 

Sirius nodded reluctantly. “What do you wish of us?”

“As we speak, four hobbits and Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur’s heir, are being attacked by the Nazgul. I will send them your way, that you might save the dying one, the Ring Bearer.”

“Very well. Hermione and I will rest, and a guard will wake us when it is time to heal them.” Harry decided once and for all.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Tulkas stood and took his leave of the three, and Harry went straight for the second largest building of Sairina, or City of Magic. Sairina was divided into three sections, Du, Alya, and Edan; or Dark, Light, and Muggle, based of of their original notions of things before their 2,000 years of experience changed their opinions. Draco met up with him on the way, holding the hand of his newest daughter, Liane, his and Luna’s seven year old. 

“Hi, Draco. I need a favor.” Draco looked startled at Harry’s abruptness. “Hermione and I are supposed to do a sleep while Tulkas sends a group to us: our grand revelation in progress. Will you and Luna join us in sleeping and preparing for a major healing? You are both incredibly powerful, and well... it’s a Nazgul wound.” 

Draco sucked in a breath. “Of course. Remus and Bella can watch the kids for a few days. I’m sure they will. If they’re busy, Mother will watch them.” 

Harry nodded curtly. “There is a watch. Go, make arrangements and sleep. 

Draco spun on his heel. and started off, holding Liane's hand tightly. For a moment, Harry was nervous about how this might turn out, but reminded himself that they knew this day would eventually come. 

He thought back to the days in which a large group came through the veil, Draco one of the first. By this time, Bella had her memories back, untainted, and they had erected a large, magic proof dome around the landing area just in case. They were lucky to have done so, because the next few years included a flood of people from their first home. In their original world, Dumbledore had taken over and established his reign of power after Voldemort’s sudden death (courtesy of the Valar pulling his soul to it’s doom with the piece they had taken from Harry) and any dissenters were thrown through the veil, as well as all of Voldemort’s followers. It seemed he had found the punishment ironic, considering that their original world considered the veil to be the downfall of their savior. Some had not made it, not being pure enough to enter this new world, but many had been, being pure but for the curses cast upon them by Dumbledore or Voldemort, and their numbers swelled. Narcissa Malfoy had come through soon after her son, and had helped act as the liaison between newly freed follows of Voldemort, and the others. Lucius had appeared a few hundred years later, worn and deathly sick. He had been put in Azkaban for three years, before being thrown into the veil. Apparently, the time stream ran differently there as it did here. Hermione theorized that it was roughly a year to one hundred. Every so often, a newcomer would arrive, being a child that had disagreed and been sentenced, but for the most part, all that had come were what would remain. 

Harry found Hermione easily, she was in the library, directing the house elves to put in a few new books that had been written recently. That was another thing. When Harry had mentioned Dobby to Sirius, Dobby had come, and revealed that house elves only had enough power to come and go once. Harry had kept him in their new world until most of the others had arrived, before he instructed Dobby to gather up all the house elves, all the books and magical items and others creatures that wished to join them, and to send them through the veil. It had worked amazingly. All the items had come through with the house elves, including the many live seeds and plants and animals, and the elves themselves had come through with them. The elves had been freed from the curse that kept them bound to the will of the wizards.

With them had come the goblins, with much of their gold and precious gems, and the centaurs who had left quickly for forests. The goblins had not stayed with the Templar completely, but had instead set up a portal for the Templar to use to visit them. They helped with the acquisition of metals for the smiths, and of gold for jewelry. They were also the only ones allowed to officiate adoptions and such. Their magic was better for it. That was one of the few laws the Templar had. 

“Harry!” Hermione’s exclamation interrupted Harry’s reminiscing. 

“Hermione! Right, I remember now. We’re doing a sleep while we wait for a Nazgul victim.” He explained shortly. Being as close as they were, Harry only required a few sentences to explain what was going on. They had been some of the only ones who did not have a mate yet, and as a result, had grown closer than ever as the years had passed.

“Alright. Dobby, please have the elves continue their work, and when done, if I am not available, I’m sure Sirena will have a task that needs doing.” Hermione instructed, before following Harry. 

She’d moved in with him after Remus married Bella. Harry had been lonely in the five years before the marriage, and Hermione had often felt like a third wheel in her home. They quickly agreed that it was much nicer to share their own home. Dinner was eaten quickly, and both went to their rooms, falling into a meditative, almost comatose state. They could stay like this for weeks, storing energy and magic for a major working.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Harry!” Sirius was shaking his godson awake. Harry jolted and got out of bed quickly. 

“When is it?” He questioned as he freshened up and dressed. 

“It is Monday, four days later. It is late, almost dusk, and a guide had returned to let us know they are fifteen minutes out.” Harry continued dressing, and ate the food given to him. Hermione and Sirena joined them as they hurried to the center of where the three parts met, where the infirmary they had started with had grown into a towering hospital seconded only by the library and the school. Quickly, they looked at the room set up, double checking they had everything they needed, which had been set out by a newer recruit, Lanay Win, a muggle born thrown in not more than fifty years ago. 

“Sorry we’re late.” Draco panted as he burst into the room with Luna.

“It’s alright, Draco. Can either of you think of anything else we’ll need to do this?”

“No. Let’s go meet them.” Draco gestured to the door, and they made their way to the city gates. As they opened, they saw a Ranger and three hobbits leading a pony with a fourth hobbit on it’s back. Harry’s guide, still a stag, touched him once before disappearing.

“Welcome to Sairina.” Harry said. “I am Harry, son of James, heir to this city. This is Hermione, daughter of Daniel; Draco, son of Lucius; and Luna, daughter of Xenophilous. We will be performing the healing.” He noticed Avel Malfoy, Draco’s oldest standing to one side. “Oh, and this is Avel, Draco’s son. He will lead you four to lodging and a stable for your pony.”

“No. I will accompany Frodo. The hobbits may rest.” The Ranger insisted. 

Harry shrugged. “If you insist. Avel, please lead the hobbits and their pony to Edan, and get them settled in the stay house next to Neville and Ginny Longbottom. Have Ginny pop over to check on them every so often. You know the drill.”

“Of course, Lord Potter,” Harry rolled his eyes at the title. Draco had taught his kids to be too stiff. “I know what to do.” 

Harry picked up the hobbit on the pony, Frodo, the Ranger had called him, and led the way to the hospital. “Draco, send a message. It is worse than I feared. Have Sirena brewing a cleanser for after the treatment, and have Sirius send out Neville or another herbologist for some Mandrake Root. I feel we will need it before we are through.”

Draco did so, sending a patronus, and it joined the many others racing around the city. With the sun just setting, it was a beautiful sight.

“I am Strider.” The Ranger introduced himself on the short walk. 

“Welcome, Strider. I hope you will enjoy your stay. We are very proud of what we have built here.” Luna commented in her dreamy way. “There are very few Nargle infestations anymore, only a few remainders we try to wipe out of our newer arrivals.” Strider merely nodded, confused.

When they arrived, Strider was held up as the receptionist, Azur, asked for information for their records. He was left answering the questions he could, and Harry and the others stripped Frodo efficiently, setting everything he was wearing to one side, and replacing it with a simple pajama top and bottoms. Then they proceeded to apply their arts, using potions and spells to cleanse Frodo: mind, body, and soul. Four hours later, Harry and the others exited to find Strider sitting in the waiting room. 

“How is he?” He asked when he saw the four exhausted healers. 

“Sleeping.” Draco said shortly. Harry was so exhausted Hermione was basically supporting his weight. Strider noticed this and helped take his weight. 

“What’s wrong?” He questioned.

“Harry’s the strongest healer the Templar have ever known. He exhausted himself.” Here, Hermione huffed. “He wouldn’t let me work up a sweat if it was up to him.”

“Hermione, Harry is the most protective man you will ever meet without stifling you.” Draco reminded her. “If he can save you a bit of pain he will.”

“‘Mione, you know I wouldn’t let you expend yourself.” Harry forced out. 

“Harry...” She sighed as she led Strider away from the hospital and towards their home, which was fairly close. Strider set Harry down of his bed where Hermione indicated, and Hermione started a pot of tea.

“How old are you?” He asked Hermione, forgetting his manners in the face of her ageless behavior.

She smiled. “I am two thousand, nine hundred ninety-six years old.” She offered him the cup as he threatened to pass out, based on the look of his face.  

“So old?” He gaped. “You look but twenty.”

“As do you, Master Aragorn.” She surprised him. “We know all about the outside world, even if you know much less about us. It has not been time to reveal ourselves. Tulkas has kept us informed, as have our own spies and travelers. In fact, Harry traveled to Gondor three years ago, and had many things to say about it. I feel Sauron’s soul piece will find it’s way into the hands of an unwitting soon, and war will reign once again.” She froze as she heard a pop outside her house. 

“No one apparates any more.” She mused as she moved to answer the door. “What could possibly be the matter?” She opened the door to find Sirius, her uncle, and Lucius Malfoy.

“Sirius? Uncle Remus? Lord Malfoy?” She gestured in and hurried to pour more tea. 

“This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn.” She introduced absentmindedly. 

“Yes, about that, Hermione. You will be going with them to the counsel. Tulkas said we were to go, and well, you and Harry are the best diplomats and fighters we have, other than Draco, Ginny, Bill, and Minerva. All six of you will be going, and if it comes to a quest, you and Harry are our chosen companions.” Sirius forced out. 

“Yes, and Remus will go with you to keep you in line.” Lucius teased.

“Hey!” Harry had come out of his room, looking better. 

“Hay is for horses.” Hermione teased as she reached for a hug. Harry gladly obliged her.

“Welcome to my house, Aragorn.” Harry welcomed. Aragorn looked glad to be acknowledged again. 

“Thank you. Now please explain what is going on.”

“Well, we have been in contact with the Valar for close to three thousand years, and we are going with you because it is time for the Templar to be revealed to the world.” Harry explained. He had put this plan together over the years as Tulkas dropped hints of what would happen. Aragorn sat silently, stunned. “Hermione, may I please have a Pepper-Up?” Harry requested nicely.

“Yes.” She handed him a vial. He swallowed it, made a face at the taste, and spurted steam out his ears. He instantly looked more energized. 

“Thanks.” He summoned a trunk and packed it and shrank it. “Aragorn, Frodo will be ready to travel in the morning.” He paused and produced a guide. “Prongs will lead you to the house your friends are in. Try and catch as much sleep as possible. Tomorrow, you will learn about Sairina while Frodo and the others get a check up, future king.” Harry left to go back to bed. Hermione sent the tea cups to clean themselves with her staff and retired as well. Aragorn, Lucius, Sirius, and Remus left their separate ways, and all was quiet for the night.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Hermione were up late the next morning, and went directly to the stay house, where the hobbits were rapidly questioning Ginny as Neville and Aragorn nursed cups of coffee. “Good morning Harry!” Ginny chirped.

Harry grunted, and took a cup of coffee for himself. “Harry’s just grumpy.” Hermione explained. “I told him he couldn’t bring his house with him to the counsel.”

“But ‘Mione.” Harry whined. Aragorn was reminded of a young child, before what he said registered. _His house?_

“No.” Hermione said firmly. By this point, Aragorn had forgotten about the house and was wondering what the relationship between the two was. 

“Alright.” Harry admitted defeat. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. “What would I do without you?” He questioned.

“Go crazy and off yourself.” She said teasingly.

“Probably.” Harry admitted, smiling at her. He grinned impishly. “But you love me anyways.” He laughed, sitting down.

“I do.” Hermione laughed. She sat herself on Harry’s lap, and started telling Aragorn the stories of their people. Her favorite were the correct stories of the founders. Turns out Slytherin didn’t hate muggleborns. They’d found some journals to prove that. Aragorn started thinking they were together romantically. They had that ease of being together for close to three thousand years. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione hoisted herself onto the horse, and looked at Harry. “Ready?” Harry nodded and set off to Imladris for the Counsel of Elrond. Their group followed, Draco close to Frodo in case of a relapse or moment of weakness. Aragorn was impressed by the way they all seemed to communicate without speaking, the product of knowing each other for a very long time. He was almost positive Harry and Hermione were together now, and thought fondly of his own love at home waiting for him.  Their horses moved quickly, and with their location, they were their quickly, three and a half days. Everyone in the elvish city froze when they saw the strangers, and soon Lord Elrond came to greet them and question their business there. Harry dismounted and gave a small bow.

“I am Lord Potter, son of James, heir to Sairina, the city of the Templar.” Harry introduced himself formally. He left out the others for now. “We have been in secrecy for almost three thousand years, but I am sure your people have heard the rumors.” He glanced around the glorious city of Rivendell. “Tell me how is...” He was cut off by a flying body that rammed into him, hugging him tight. “...Melawen Tulcakelume.” He laughed as he hugged her back. “I take it you’re well?” His voice carried concern for the woman that had been dying of Orc poisoning not far from Sairina. 

“I’m fine Harry.” She laughed. 

“Good. I’m glad to hear it, Mel.” Lord Elrond interrupted before they could get going. 

“Lady Melawen, you know this Lord?” He questioned.

“Yes. Harry and Hermione saved my life.” She indicated the girl atop the horse, who then dismounted and embraced the elf. Mel indicated the rest of the party. “Lord Draco Malfoy, Lord Remus Lupin, Lady Ginevra Weasley, Lord William Weasley, and Madam Minerva McGonagall.” She introduced them in the order they were in. Each gave a small nod when they were introduced, and Harry cleared his throat. 

“Tulkas informed us you were holding a counsel of all the pure races and cities nearby to discuss the problem. We wish to join it.” Harry’s statement was met with shock, and Elrond gestured to someone to grab the horses while he led his guests inside. Aragorn, Elrond’s adopted son, led the hobbits to a few rooms, and then went to the library, where his father was predictably holding this meeting.

“I have heard rumors about your kind, but had dismissed them. It had not seemed possible. You call yourselves the Templar?”

“Yes, we are magical beings, with our magic being allowed more free reign over our bodies, giving us the immortality of the elves, the purity of the hobbits, the appearance of men, the durability of the dwarves, the magic of the Istari, and the skills of them all. We came from a war torn world just as your first war with Sauron was ending, and established a small town which grew as more of us both arrived and were born.” Hermione gave him the definition. True to form, it was factual and complete. Elrond blinked once.

“You mentioned one of the Valar, Tulkas?” He said with awe.

“Yes, being that we are similar to them, we are not worshipers of the Valar, but their arm into the rest of this world.” Harry answered this one. He had the most contact with the Valar. 

“Incredible.” The elf lord breathed. He straightened his back as he remembered something. “But where are you located?”

Harry smiled mysteriously. “That is a secret to all. You see, none but a Templar can find it unless they are led to it. It is our safety mechanism. Our people were war torn before entering this world, and we will always leave a refuge open to them safe from all others.”

“Incredible.” It seemed to be the only word he could say.

“Aye. Now about a place to stay?” Harry prompted. They were given places to stay, guest quarters, and proceeded to the large hall where food had been gathered. Harry and the others ate enthusiastically, before slipping away. They trained, as they always had, and spent time with the hobbits, over the next couple days.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Legolas was riding up with a small group of elves when he saw her. She shone with an inner light, and he knew she was his _Mith_ ’ _mela_ , his silver love. She was fighting with a man. He was dark haired and had vibrant green eyes. Their weapons were discarded and the man resorted to touching her most inappropriately. He felt a fury rise in him. His _Mith_ ’ _mela_ begged the man to stop. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Dismounting, he stalked up to the man, who pushed the woman behind her and took a protective stance. A staff appeared in the man’s right hand. One also appeared in the woman’s hand, and she touched the man’s elbow. 

“Harry?” She murmured urgently.

“Hermione, go find Remus and wait for me there. This won’t take long.” ‘Harry’ ordered.

Hermione. So that was the name of his love. She nodded and left. “Now what is it you wished, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood?”

“I came to defend the lady’s honor.” He snapped.

“Hermione?” Harry laughed. “She can defend herself well enough. I stood no chance if she did not want me to do something.”

“That is not what it appeared.” Legolas insisted. 

“Look. I appreciate you trying to maintain ‘Mione’s honor, and your chivalry, but she has never one a thing she did not wish to. I’m lucky to have her.”

“Then she is yours?” Legolas inquired with a sinking heart.

“Hermione belongs to no man.” Harry grinned. “I’ve been at her side for 2,000 years. Trust me on that one.”

“Any you are?” Legolas finally relented.

“I am Prince Harry Potter, of Sairina, home of the Templar.” He extended his hand, staff disappearing. Legolas reluctantly shook it. Legolas re-mounted and the man ran beside them, easily keeping pace. Hermione was waiting with an older man, who was handsome in spite of his scars. 

“Harry James Potter.” Hermione began. 

“Hermione Jean Granger.” He mimicked her. She burst out laughing and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Thank you.” She whispered. He smiled and offered her his arm. 

“Do you want to go our rooms and continue where we left off?” He offered. She nodded. Legolas’s heart broke. Never before had an elf lost a _Mith’mela_ but he could not force her to be with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Hermione spent all afternoon in Harry’s rooms experimenting. The meeting would take place tomorrow, and Hermione wanted to forge new weapons for their travels. She was infusing the metal with basalisk venom, and the gems with magic. The blade hissed as she cooled it for the last time and handed it to Harry. She had finished hers, her daggers, as well as matching daggers for this sword.

“Wow.” He breathed. The metal glistened, made of mithril and adamantium. The hilt fit comfortably in his hand, and the black and green gems made it truly his. The blade had an inscription. Nam Et Purus Corde, _for the pure hearted_. Hers read Nam Fieri Non Potest Qui Purgatione Sanitatis, _for the healing that cannot be done without cleansing._ Harry took up the dragonhide and worked it into sheaths, imbuing it with venom and magic, creating the perfect sheaths for the weapons. Then he and Hermione added the detail work, using runes and decorative things alike. When they were done, they closed their eyes, sleeping next to each other, tired from the magical work. The next morning they were refreshed, and ate quickly before going to the circle, along with Remus and Minerva. They were seated nearby Aragorn. Gandalf the Grey was quite an eccentric character, and Gimli the Dwarf answered a question of Harry’s when he tried to destroy the ring.

“Merlin’s underpants!” He swore.

“Harry!” Hermione looked at him, appalled. 

“It’s a horcrux.” He snapped at her. “Can’t you feel it. It will posses whomever wears it, and it is too strong for Fiendefyre or basalisk venom.”

Hermione extended her senses, as did Remus and Minerva. They all recoiled. 

“This is bad.” Hermione whispered. Aragorn swore himself to helping Frodo destroy the ring at Mount Mordor. Harry volunteered as well. Hermione joined him. He did not protest. 

“Draco will come as well. I did not have him come to the meeting because he is preparing his weapons.” Harry told Frodo. “He has been chosen from my people for this very reason.”

Elrond didn’t protest. “Very well.” He stated. “Fourteen companions.”

 


	8. Preview!

Hermione and Harry packed quickly and efficiently, taking only what they needed. Hermione’s expansion charm worked wonders, and each of the Templar had only a small bag and their weapons and staffs. When they reached the arranged meeting place, Harry and Hermione were looked upon with scorn by Gandalf the Grey and Boromir. 

“This is a long journey, not a jaunt through the woods. You will need more than a money pouch.” Boromir mocked. 

“We have enough supplies to last us a year, Boromir. The Templar are a magical race. We have no need of baggage.


End file.
